


Just Business

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autistic Enjolras, Business, Family Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, of which i know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Enjolras has never been that important to his parents.





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> I started out wanting to write a fluffy morning, but I already have one of those, and I also wanted to write something where Enjolras used to be a terrible person. I just watched all two seasons of The Good Place on NetFlix so that might have something to do with it. Also, the fandom really waffles on whether or not Enjolras' parents are great or horrible, but I prefer the latter. Enjoy, and if you would be kind, please leave a comment at the end.
> 
>  **Note:** First Grade in France is the equivalent of Eleventh Grade in the US - or Twelfth Year in the UK.

It wasn't often Enjolras woke up between his two loves - he tended to starfish in his sleep, and Combeferre tended to wake up early - and that was how he knew it was going to be a good day.

He smiled and propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over to kiss Ferre awake, pressing his lips to his nose and eyes.

Combeferre groaned and rolled over. "Hey," he murmured, smiling sleepily, squinting without his glasses. "Morning."

"Yep," Enjolras said, "it is."

Combeferre chuckled and pulled him close. "Is Jehan still asleep?"

Jehan flipped onto their stomach and stole Enjolras' pillow. "Yes, they are."

"You're missing out on Enjolras Cuddles," Ferre called, squishing Enjolras close to his chest.

Jehan huffed but came closer.

Enjolras sank his fingers into their hair as they settled like a particularly disgruntled cat. "If you start purring, this is going to be really weird."

Combeferre huffed a laugh, while Jehan made some sort of confused noise. He pressed a kiss to each of their heads. "I'll make breakfast."

"No," Enjolras said, grabbing him by the wrist. "Stay."

"Alright," Combeferre said, settling back, "but I'm turning on the news."

"No sound," Jehan muttered, pressing their face further into Enjolras' shoulder.

Combeferre turned the volume off before switching stations. "Enjolras," he said, suddenly urgent.

Enjolras frowned and looked up to see his parents' stern faces staring back at him. He sighed, all the energy zapped out of him. "What did they get caught for?"

"Embezzling wages," Combeferre reported, reading the subtitles as he looked up articles on his phone. "They're saying they 'just forgot' to pay their employees."

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was true," Enjolras sighed, "they're incredibly self-centered. There's a reason I go by my last name, and it's because they could never be bothered to remember my first."

Jehan gripped his hand and squeezed. "It's okay, Michel."

Combeferre reached down and rubbed his side. "They're wondering who will take over the company if your parents are incarcerated. You're one of the possibles, but you couldn't be reached for comment," Enjolras reached for his phone, "and the workers remember you as worse than your parents. They don't know why you left, but they were glad when you did."

"Enjolras?" Jehan asked quietly.

Enjolras shrugged. "I wasn't born with these ideals, look at them," he nodded to the screen. "I was a pretty horrible person until First Grade. We had a big fight and I walked out and got my emancipation." He sighed and put down his phone. "There, it's done."

"What's done?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras shrugged. "When my parents go to jail - and it will be _'when'_ if they're doing any sort of investigation - according to their system, I'll have control over their shares. I just texted Courf, I'm going to sell them to his dad for whatever price he thinks is fair.  
"Monsieur de Courfeyrac is known for his fair trade practices and good business sense. I worked for him until university. I also emailed the board, and the majority have already gotten back to me saying they think a rebranding would be best." He dropped his phone on the mattress and buried his face in his hands. "Everyone's going to question me. How can I do good in this world if they only know past me? I've worked so hard to bury that part."

Combeferre laid back down and pulled him close. "We'll think of something. Maybe write a letter to a newspaper or something. We have the receipts, the fruit of your labors, don't worry about that. Is that really what's bothering you the most, though? The future of the ABC?"

Enjolras sighed and shook his head. "My parents hate me. They wanted a right-wing, straight, abled child, and instead, they got me. They will blame me for what happened, especially when they find out I sold the company. But despite all that, I still love them. And betraying them like this hurts. Walking out all those years ago hurt." He curled up tighter and sobbed.

Combeferre and Jehan wrapped him up in their arms. Ferre pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "You love them because you are a good person."

Jehan murmured in agreement. "And it hurts, dearest, because you know you deserve better than what they gave you. Because doing the right thing shouldn't be betraying them."

"It's okay," Ferre said, "it's okay to feel this way."

The three held each other.


End file.
